Welcome to the 21st Century!
by Abstract Nonsense
Summary: There was the bright idea of going to Kagome's world. Then there were the people who were dragged into the mess. "The people" meaning the other gangs. Like Sesshomaru's party. Oops. SLIGHT OOCness/T for Inu's potty mouth
1. What's a kamura?

"Okay now, say cheese!" Kagome smiled, holding up a camera.

"Why do we need to say cheese? What's that thing in your hand? Will it kill us?" InuYasha asked, ignoring her request and poking the camera with a sharp-nailed finger.

Kagome pulled it away, "You idiot! Don't touch it! You'll probably break it, like every other thing you touch!"

Before InuYasha could retort, Shippou jumped onto his back, "But seriously, what is that thing?"

The teenage girl sighed, "It's called a camera."

"What does a kamura do?" Sango asked.

"It takes pictures."

"So it's a mystical object used to steal paintings?" Miroku asked, scratching his head as he took the camera from Kagome's hands and delicately observed the object, "Fascinating magic you have in that world of yours…"

"No, it doesn't steal pictures, it…well…" she sighed, "Basically, there's a flash of light and the thing that it flashes upon is painted inside the camera and in my world, we can do something called 'print it'. It's kind of complicated, but…get it?"

"Woah, that's awesome!" Shippou grinned, "Steal my picture! Flash at me!"

"…" Kagome sighed, "You know, I was gonna take a picture to show my grandpa and mom how you guys look, especially since my little brother said he wanted to know, but I just realized how easy it would be if you guys just came to my world."

Miroku and Sango shared a look, "Is that even possible?"

InuYasha clicked his tongue in distain, "Che! That world is even more dangerous than this one! There's these kaas and 'exams' and stuff!"

"…It's called 'cars', not 'kaas'…" Kagome sighed again, "And you're more dangerous than any of those, InuYasha."

"Anyway, is it possible?" Shippou asked, "I'd like to see this world of yours, Kagome!"

"Well…" Kagome frowned, "Maybe InuYasha's Meido Zangetsuha would work…?"

The silver-haired half-demon snapped, "It's an attack, not a portal."

"But it takes you to different places!" Kagome snapped back.

"Yeah, places like Hell, not your world!"

"It's not 'Hell', it's the Underworld!"

"It's the same thing!"

"ANYWAY!" Miroku coughed loudly, "Maybe Kagome's ability could be passed onto us? If we held her hands or something?"

"I fear for Kagome's virginity too much to let you hold her hand," Sango gave him a hard hit on the head with Hiraikotsu.

Miroku gave a small, dramatic cry.

"If that's the case, what if we held some of Kagome's weird stuff while we descended down the Well, like the kamura and her ninja food?" Shippou offered.

The group stopped their bickering, "…Actually, that's not a bad idea."

"Never tried that before…"

"Wait, but what if it doesn't work?" Kagome said aloud, "My brother Souta tried getting to this world with Jewel Shards in his hand once, but it didn't work. Just putting it out there."

"Well, we don't really know until we try, no?" Sango smiled.

Kagome smiled back as she reached into her bag and pulled out numerous random objects.

"What's this?" Sango asked when Kagome put an object in her hand.

"That's a flashlight. Gives off light for a few hours until it burns out. Then you put in another battery and it gives light again," she explained, "Speaking of batteries, this is what they look like."

She pulled out two small, double-A batteries and put them in Shippou's hands, "Don't lose those. They're bad for the environment if you just throw it away randomly."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The small fox demon asked.

"It means that if you're not careful, the poison from the inside can leak out."

"Wah!" Shippou almost dropped the battery.

"Amazing! You have learned to harness and use poisons to your own advantage!" Miroku remarked as he was handed another object, "Now what could this be?"

"That's sunblock. It's something you rub on your skin to protect you from the powerful spiritual energy of the sun," Kagome snickered as Miroku made an 'o' shaped mouth in amazement.

As for Kirara, Kagome stuck her last bandage on her forehead and gave her a pat.

"InuYasha, you don't need anything, do you?" the middle school girl asked.

"No dur."

"Alright then, let's try this out!"

~...~

"Shippou, get your tail outta my face!"

"InuYasha, your HAIR is in my face!"

"Kirara, calm down! Miroku, where the hell do you think you're touching?"

"InuYasha, let go of Shippou's ears!"

"Make him let go of MY ears!"

"Ow, Kirara scratched me!"

"I think I broke the batry! THE POISON!"

"Wait! I have something to nullify the poison! Miroku, get your hands off me!"

"I think my staff is under your butt and I'm just looking for it! OW!"

"InuYasha, sit boy!"

"Dammit, Kagome!"

There was the sound of a door sliding open, "Sis? Are you home?"

"Souta! Open the Well! Who closed it anyway?" Kagome called.

Souta obeyed and froze in shock.

"S-Sis…"

Kagome reached up and took her brother' s hands to hoist herself out of the Well, "Ah! Finally! Yeah, Souta?"

"Wh-wh-who –"

Kagome turned to where her little brother was pointing at, "Huh? InuYasha? Don't you know him? You've seen him lots of times."

"N-no…"

"Hm? Oh, these are the people you've been wanting to meet! Let's go see grandpa and mama and introduce them more formally. By the way, how was school?"

~...~

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called out from the forest.

"What?" Jaken snapped on Sesshomaru's behalf.

"Look at this thing!" the little girl smiled as she held up a camera, "It's weird!"

"Put that thing down! You don't know what it is!" The little imp snapped again.

Rin sighed, "Ok…Ah!"

Her finger slipped and there was a click as she pressed a button. There was a flash that startled Rin as she stepped backwards, "Ow!"

She tripped on a stray root and felt something press against her back. Her head hit that 'something' and the object went flying in the air, "W-wait!"

It dropped into the well Rin had bumped against. She climbed on top of the well and reached down, "Wait, Mister Weird Thing!"

Her hand made a grab for it and she barely managed to catch it. She grinned as she held it up, "Master Jaken, I caught ittttt –"

"Rin, you idiot!" Jaken ran over to the well where Rin had slipped and fallen into and made a dive, "Rinnnnn!"

"…"

Another few minutes.

"…"

Another few.

"…"

Nothing.

Not even a call for help.

Sesshomaru frowned as he walked over to the well, "Rin. Jaken."

There was no reply. His frown deepened as he picked up a thin, white, slippery paper that rested on the edge of the well. A wrapper of a bandage.

But of course, Sesshomaru didn't know that. He crunched the paper in his hand and jumped down the Well.

~...~

"Oh my…more guests? Hello, InuYasha. It's been a while," Kagome's mother smiled as she opened the front door to their house, "Welcome home, Kagome. You too, Souta. How was school today?"

"It was alright," Souta sighed as he kicked off his shoes and stepped into his home. The rest of the gang did the same.

"What's the noise about?" Kagome's grandfather called from the kitchen.

"Ah, Kagome's friends from the other world came by!"

"What?" There was a sudden sound of a newspaper dropping, a chair banging, and shuffling of feet, "You mean InuYasha?"

"Actually…"

He came out from the kitchen himself and nearly fainted at the sight. A demon-slayer, a monk, two little demons, a half-demon, and his granddaughter chilling with them. This wasn't weird at all.

"A fire demon!" Shippou cried.

"Where?" InuYasha snapped around, claws ready to shred.

"InuYasha, sit."

"Ah!" Souta got out of the half-demon's way as his face kissed the floor, "Sis, don't do that when he's around me!"

"Don't do that at all!" InuYasha snapped.

"Just seat yourself properly!" Kagome snapped back, "And Shippou, that's not a fire demon, it's called a 'stove'."

"Woah…you guys can tame fire demons too? This world is very powerful…"

Kagome nearly did a headdesk.

"Well, it's great that we finally get to meet you. Thank you for taking care of my daughter," Kagome's mother smiled as she seated next to her grandpa on the floor of their living room with a tray of cups and fruit slices in her hand.

"Same here," her grandpa said as he took a cup and a fork. He pressed his fork onto a fruit slice and took a bite, "Though I still don't understand how my granddaughter cannot seem to appreciate the gifts I give her when she has seen them alive –"

"Gramps, they aren't 'mermaid scales' or 'dragon claws'. They're just dried foods that took on a weird shape while in the storage room," his granddaughter deadpanned as she took a cup of tea and a slice of fruit herself.

"NO THEY'RE TOTALLY LEGIT!"

Miroku and Sango chuckled lightly with Kagome's grandpa as Souta poked Shippou's tail. Kagome's cat, Buyo, had a nice cat – to – saber-tooth-tiger-demon conversation with Kirara. Sango and Kagome's mom talked about Sango's Hiraikotsu and Souta asked if he could try holding it. It went on like that, a quiet afternoon with tales of their background and adventures until there was a sudden shaking of the house.

Everyone stopped.

"An earthquake?" Souta questioned aloud.

"No, this usually happens when Kagome comes back from the Feudal Era, no?" Kagome's grandpa replied.

"But I'm right here…" Kagome pointed to herself.

"So then…who..."

It only took the team a split second for them to pick up their weapons (or in Kagome's family's case, a broom or an umbrella) and rush to the Bone Eater's Well.

InuYasha violently shoved the pocket door open and drew his Tetsuaiga, "Who's there?"

Souta came running after him, "Woah, is your Tetsuaiga black? Did you level up? That's so cool!"

"Hey, don't send the well shrine to the Underworld! We need that Well to get back to the Feudal Era, you idiot!" Miroku called.

"I'm not stupid!" the dog-eared boy snapped as he turned back to the well, "Come out, whatever the hell you are!"

"Ow…"

"Master Jaken, please get your feet off of my face!"

"Well then get up from my staff!"

"Both of you silence."

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

"What?" they all gathered around the Well, "Sesshomaru?"

From below the Well looked up the long-haired demon, "…How unfortunate that I have to be in the presence of…"

He sniffed, "…this place reeks of human stench."

"Well duh," Kagome rolled her eyes, "Welcome to the 21st Century!"


	2. Please don't get arrested, Sesshomaru

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Twas busy ;_;**

"The 21st…Century…" Sesshomaru deadpanned.

"Yup!" Kagome grinned, confident of her own safety now that the demon was in her world, "As in computers and TVs and iPods!"

Rin and Jaken stared dumbly. Sesshomaru gave a small "hmph!" and smoothly jumped out of the Well with the two on the ends of the fur that covered his shoulder. Before InuYasha had the chance, Sesshomaru unsheathed his own sword and pointed it to the half-demon's face, "Where is this?"

"Bitch, this is the future, dammit!" InuYasha barked, "As in put your damn Bakusaiga away before you kill someone because there are humans here who look into people's deaths!"

"Woah, InuYasha knows about the police?" Kagome said in surprise, "I don't recall teaching him about that…"

"Oh, he asked me what those men in blue were doing when he saw them on the TV," Souta grinned from behind Kagome.

"Oh my, what's this? More guests?" Kagome's mother called as she and her grandfather came closer to the well shrine.

"No, don't come near!" Sango called, "It's dangerous!"

"Bakusaiga," Sesshomaru raised his weapon.

"Hell no!" InuYasha snapped, "Meido Zangetsuha!"

"Hell no!" Kagome snapped back, "Sit boy!"

Kagome was a tad bit late as Sesshomaru dodged the blades of black and jumped on his falling half-brother's head before landing outside the shrine. He turned around as Rin and Jaken slowly got off the demon.

"'Sit boy'? InuYasha, you really are a dog, aren't you?"

"Shaddup!" he snapped as he slowly propped himself up with his blade, "Kagome, what the hell? He would've killed us all, dammit!"

"Look what you did, you idiot! You destroyed the Well!" Kagome screamed, pointing to the pile of wood that they once called, 'the Bone Eater's Well'.

"Well damn, how the hell are we gonna get back now?" Miroku cried as Sango promptly slapped her forehead.

"Woah! He looks kinda like you, Dog-bro! But much cooler!" Souta called from outside, "And he has a little shriveled up frog with him! Oh hey, what's your name?"

"Souta!" the gang burst out of the well shrine.

"I'm Rin! And what does 'cooler' mean? Lord Sesshomaru isn't cold at all! He's a warm person!" The little girl was shaking hands with Kagome's brother.

"How dare you call me a 'shriveled-up frog?" Jaken screamed at Souta.

"A demon!" Kagome's grandpa exclaimed while pointing at Jaken, "Such a vile creature must be destroyed!"

He pulled out a stack of paper with strange markings, "These seals have been passed down from generation to generatio –"

"It's fake."

"IT'S LEGIT DAMMIT!"

Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose, "I can't sense a demon for miles, other than the weak little minor ones next to me…"

Shippou growled, "Who ya callin' weak?"

He gave the little fox a glare. Shippou ran over to Miroku and ducked behind his back.

"Demons are extinct in this world, Sesshomaru," InuYasha smirked, happy to know more than his older brother.

"Well, why don't we all just come inside and have some tea?" Kagome's mom smiled pleasantly.

"Mom, I don't think a great dog demon would want to –"

~…~

"Seriously? Am I dreaming? Is the oh-so-great-Fluffy sitting here at a human's dining table and drinking tea?" Kagome deadpanned.

"I convinced him!" Rin grinned with her fingers in a victory pose, "I like this world! Souta gave me this candy and it was really yummy!"

"…"

Sesshomaru ignored him and took a sip of tea, "…This smells very different."

"It's Earl Gray, an English tea," Kagome's mother explained.

"…The taste isn't as strong," he muttered.

"Oh? Then I'll try to get something better at the supermarket tomorrow," her mother smiled.

Sesshomaru didn't bother asking what a supermarket was, trying to hide his own ignorance of this world. InuYasha noticed and gave a nasty smile.

"Hey, Sesshomaru! Do ya know what a supamaku is?" he grinned evilly.

The pure demon glared, "I think I know more than you, considering you can't even remember how to say the word properly."

~…~

Sango and Miroku, both in traditional attires of the Higurashi Shrine, looked at the destroyed well and sighed, "Now how will we return to our time?"

At that point, Kagome's grandpa made his grand entrance, "The Well is an ancient artifact built from the sacred tree that protects the Higurashi shrine!"

"Sacred tree?" Sango turned back to face him, Kirara nestled in her arms.

"So if we can rebuild the Well…we can return to the Feudal Era, am I correct?" Miroku asked.

Kagome's grandpa nodded solemnly, "That is correct, my good monk."

"In the meantime, I guess we could stay at the shrine, if that's alright…" the demon-slayer sighed.

"Be our guest. We have an extra room in the house and we can all squeeze in," her grandpa smiled.

~…~

"I refuse."

"Sesshomaru, can you just put your pride down for just a few days until we fix up the Well?" Kagome pleaded, "I reaaaaally don't want to see your face in the papers for massacring Japan."

"Papers? Japan?" Both dog demons thought, but didn't say aloud, just to seem more intelligent about Kagome's world.

"I don't see why I should stay in the same residence as humans. Not to mention that this is one of their 'holy' shrines," his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Souta sighed, "But Mister Sessho, this whole world has humans. There is not a single place where there won't be a human. Other than maybe African forests, but I doubt you'll survive without sweating to death. By the way, can I touch that boa on your shoulder?"

"You may not!" Jaken snapped as he waved his staff around, "Don't dare speak to Lord Sesshomaru in that manner, filthy human!"

"Jaken."

"Yes, milord?"

"Shut up."

Souta snickered.

"Anyway, Sesshomaru, you're going to stand out quite a bit in that attire, so why don't you change into something more casual?" Kagome's mother slid open the pocket door to the living room where they all sat, "I brought some of my husband's old clothes you could wear."

The demon frowned, "…It doesn't even have the scent of your man on it. In fact, I haven't smelled any human that might be a middle-aged father."

Kagome sighed, "Sesshomaru, we aren't tricking you. My dad isn't home often, so _please_ just stay! For a single day! Let me teach you and the others about this world. I'm not kidding when I say you're going to be the next mass murderer in the papers."

Shippou sighed as he sat in the corner with Souta and Buyo, "He wasn't named the Aristocratic Assassin in the manga chapter titles for nothing…"

"Hm? Whatcha say?" Souta turned to the little fox demon.

"Oh…nothing…"

"…" The silver-haired demon sat in silence.

Yes, this place reeked of humans. In fact, this whole area stank of them. But if he could put up with it for a single night, learn about the world to the fullest extent, then leave the retched place, he was sure to be more insightful about this foreign land. Not only that, the place seemed comfortable for a human. Rin would surely like it.

Sesshomaru frowned. If this place was so safe, then he could easily leave Jaken and Rin here while he went exploring. But would it be a good idea to leave them to the other humans? It pricked at his pride to know that he couldn't protect two little weak creatures.

No, it wasn't as though he _couldn't_ protect them, right? It was more like they'd get in the way. As hard it was to admit at times, the two were very annoying. Very, VERY annoying.

"…Fine," he sighed, "I'll stay here for one day and one night. By the end, I better know everything of this world."

It wasn't a request.

It was an order.

But it was the best Kagome could do.

"Alright…" Kagome grinned. She sat up, "Mama, could you bring more of dad's old clothes? After a talk, I want to go outside and shop with everyone and they should wear casual clothes."

"Of course!" she smiled as she put down the pile she had, "These are Sesshomaru's, though. Please wear them, okay? That armor looks very uncomfortable to sleep in."

~…~

"How fun! It's like a sleepover!" Grandpa Higurashi laughed aloud as they got ready to decide rooms.

"Sir, you should sleep by yourself in your own room. It's only fair since you're the eldest," Miroku told the gramps.

"Honestly, I think Fluffy here is a billion times older than this bag of bones," he laughed before halting abruptly at the sight of Sesshomaru's expression.

"Gramps, it's only right. You can sleep with Souta if you want to have a roomie so bad," Kagome offered.

"No! I'm too old to sleep with gramps anymore!" the younger brother protested.

"…"

Crocodile tears streamed from the elder man's eyes, "…Souta…could it be that you don't love me anymore?"

"Grandpaaa…" Souta sighed and whined at the same time, "You know what I mean!"

"No, I don't know what you mean. All I know is that my only grandson hates me. Ah…my only son who passed away and blessed me with a grandson's work was in vain! He won't even share a room with his grandfather!"

Souta groaned and slapped his forehead with his palm, "Fine! I'll bunk with you! Gosh, you'd think you'd be satisfied after bunking with me since I was seven!"

"That was last year. And you slept with me because you were scared that a fire would break out in your room after the fire we had."

"I wasn't scared!" Souta exclaimed.

"Eh, whatever! Where are we gonna sleep for the night?" InuYasha interrupted.

"Yeah! I wanted to bunk with dog-bro here!" the younger brother sighed, "But I guess he and the monk could have my room…?"

"Ah…I wanted to bunk with Sango…"

"Lecherous monk," Sango slipped the Hiraikotsu that was on her shoulder and it hit Miroku's head rather painfully.

"Hm…how about this? We have 5 rooms, so I could share a room with Sango, InuYasha can share with Miroku, Sesshomaru can have the extra room and spend the night with that frog thing over there–"

"I am not a frog for goodness sakes!"

"Souta can sleep with Gramps, Mama can sleep with Rin…is that alright, Mama?"

"No, not a problem."

"Okay. Then Rin can sleep with Mama, and Shippou can choose if he wants. Kirara comes with us, of course," Kagome concluded.

"This must be a pretty big shrine," Miroku gave a low whistle.

"It is. Now, is there a problem with any of the arrangements? And Miroku, your arguments are invalid," the fifteen year old added.

The monk pouted.

"Good. Other than that, there seems to be no problem. Mama, I can help you make dinner, if you want."

"That would be great! We're going to have a feast today, aren't we?" Kagome's mom brightened, "It's been a while since I cooked this much. We can eat in the living room; the dining table at the kitchen's too small."

"Oh, and I left out this world's clothes for you guys. Shippou should know where they are, so go try them on. Please, you too, Sesshomaru. For the hundredth time, I really don't want to see you on the news for weirdest cosplaying," Kagome sighed.

"Don't order me around, woman."

"Exactly! Why should Lord Sesshomaru have to listen to what you say?" Jaken waved around his staff.

"Shut up."

~...~

**Just so you know, it's totally normal for you to sleep with your gramps in Asia, even as a teen. I don't think a lot of people do it nowadays (because many people usually live seperately from their grandparents) but I always do because I only meet my grandparents once every few years, so I want to SHARE THE LOVEEEEE**

**Thanks for reading! Next time, the gang are having dinner, an explanation from Kagome, and MAYBE a shopping spree!**


End file.
